Os Feiticeiros de Waverly Place e a Pedra Ametista
by Larissa A
Summary: Resumo: Alex pega uma pedra do quarto do Justin, porem aquela pedra possui um poder que ela nunca viu. Uma mulher vai lhe visitar na quarto e Alex fica muito nervos, pois não sabe o porque daquela mulher lhe pertuba tanto desde de que pegou naquela pedra.
1. Chapter 1

Os Feiticieiros de Waverly Place e a Pedra Ametista

Capitulo Um

Olhei para um lado, olhei para o outro e nada dele. Entrei no quarto e começei a procurar algo que tenha valor ou algo desse tipo.

Mas não achei nada de valioso ou algo bonito.

Já sei. Procurei no armario dele na cavetas de cuecas. Fechei os meus olhos e meti o braço na gaveta, vasculhei com a mão e nada, ate que encontrei algo solido.

Tirei rapiamente o meu braço e abri minha mão.

Aquilo concerteza era a coisa mais bonita e valiosa que eu encontrei no quarto do Justin.

Era uma especie de pedra roxa, cheia de pontas e era em forma de circulo.

Bem. Não sei que tipo de valor essa pedra tem para ele, porem, uma coisa eu sei, isso vai virar um colar e um anel.

Escutei alguem vindo nas escadas, enfiei a pedra dentro do bolso da minha calça, sai rapidamente do quarto e entrei no meu quarto que ficava perto da escada.

Me encosntei na porta e tirei a pedra do meu bolso, olhei mais uma vez para aquela coisa redonda e roxa e sorri. Joguei a pedra no ar e peguei.

- Legal! – falei com um sorriso malisioso em meus labios.

- Agora eu tenho que ver em que lugar vou esconder isso – mordi os lábios.

Olhei para todos os cantos do meu quarto, mas nenhum era ideal para mim. Enquanto eu não encontro um lugar ideal para guarda eu vou leva-lo comigo para onde eu for.

Me deitei na cama, e ainda com a pedra na mão, joguei para cima e para baixo repeti o mesmo gesto varias e varias vezes, até que deu um soninho básico.

Guardei a pedra e me virei para dormir.

Eu sentia algo diferente. Abri meus olhos para checar se tudo estava bem, olhei em volta do quarto e tudo estava em perfeita ordem.

- Que coisa mais estranha. – susurrei para mim.

Fechei novamente os meus olhos. E agora eu sentia que alguem estava me observando. Abri rapidamete os olhos e uma mulher estava parada perto da minha cama.

Eu dei um pulo da cama e ela desapareceu.

Corri desesperada para a porta e ela estava lá com a cabeça baixa e seus cabelos eram negros eu sabia que aquilo não era real porque ela parecia que tinha saido de filme de terror antigo, alem do mais ela fica falhando como um olograma isso deve ser armada do Justin, só porque eu peguei a droga da pedra dele.

Ela levantou a cabeça, mas os cabelos cubriam o seu rosto.

- Me salve. – ela falou.

- Quem é você? – perguntei.

Não sei como é que eu estou tão calma com aquilo, era apavorante, eu acho que é por causa disso que eu não gritei ainda.

- Me salve. – ela repetiu.

- Te salvar da onde? – perguntei.

Ela levatou a mão e apontou com um dedo falhado para mim.

- Você quer que eu te salve de mim? Não entendi? – perguntei ironica.

Ela sumio novamente.

Suspirei e dei de ombros. Tomei folego.

- Justin não tem graça! Pode sair de onde você estiver! Não estou brincando. – eu já estava brava com a brincadeira de mal gosto dele.

Ele vai me pagar.

Olhei mais uma vez para a porta e ela não estava lá. Então eu fui enfrente.


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo Dois

Desci rapidamente as escadas e a pedra ainda estava no meu bolso.

Ele estava no sofá olhando o jornal do dia como sempre fez desdo dia em que aprendeu a ler.

Fui em sua direção e lhe deu um tapão na cabeça. Ele deu um pulo do sofá.

- Ai. Porque você é sempre tão grossa? – perguntou Justin.

- Eu? Você que fez aquela brinacadeira de mal gosto só porque eu pequei a droga da sua p. – foi por pouco que eu não falei pedra. – pantufa.

- Eu perdi a minha pantufa. – ele sugou o ar. – Foi você. Eu devia saber. Você vai me pagar.

- Estou morrendo de medo, vai fazer o que? Ir ate a mãe e contar para ela que quando você tinha 5 anos de idade perdeu a pantufa e 13 anos depois você descobre quem foi. A sua irmã malevola. – bufei. – Me polpe Justin.

- Ta certo. Mas que _brincadeira de mal gosto _ eu fiz com você? – Justin imitou a minha voz.

Cerrei os olhos para ele.

- Eu não falo assim. – resmunguei.

- Pois para mim fala. – retrucou ele.

Eu e ele ficamos trocando caretas e resmungos.

- Mi dios, vocês dois não podem ficar um minuto sem brigar? – perguntou Thereza.

Revirei os olhos para ela, peguei uma resvita da Vogue e me deitei no sofá.

- Alex. Alex. Acorda. Va para cama meu amor. – Mamãe me cutucava e aquil estava me incomodando.

Abri os olhos um pouco sonolenta, para respoder que eu já ia, quando vi aquela muler de cabeça baixa e com grandes cabelos negros lhe cubrindo a cara.

Dei um pulo do sofá.

- Quem é você? – perguntei para a estranha mulher.

Eu estava muito assustada. O que era aquilo? Fiquei me perguntando.

E ela mais uma vez não disse.

- O que você quer comigo? – perguntei.

Mas nada aconteceu, ela ficou do mesmo jeito de sempre. Cabeça baixa, com efeito olograma, vestido branco, descalça e cabelos negros.

Dei um grito, mas niguem veio.

Tudo estava tão silencioso.

Dei outro grito e nada. Olhei para todos os lados e tudo no mesmo lugar sem mudar nada.

Olhei para mulher e ela não estava lá.

Essa era a oportunidade perfeita de sair correndo. Não pensei duas vezes, corri feito uma louca para porta. Abri e ela estava lá, fechei rapidamente.

Ela estava parada na minha frente.

Começei a chorar desesperada.

- Quem é você? O que você quer de mim? – perguntei entre soluços.

Ela levantou a cabeça e com a rosto que não deu para perceber direito abriu a boca.

Acordei assustada e olhei em volta.

Mamãe estava na cozinha preparando a comida e Justin estava no sofá lendo o jornal.

- Por quanto tempo eu apaguei? – perguntei para o Justin.

- Sei lá. Eu não prestei atenção. – respondeu.

- Uau, que pura ignorância. – resmunguei.

Levantei e fui aonde a mãe estava.

- Tem o que para o jantar? – perguntei.

- Panquecas, pão, milho, ovos e bacon. – respondeu.

- Meu preferido. Pãozinhos e milho. – falei intusiasmada.

- Oba! Panqueca com ovos! – gritou Max.

Revirei meus olhos para ele.

Quando sentei novamente na cadeira algo me encomodou.

Meti a mão no bolso e pequei a pedra. Foi nesse exato momento em que o Justin tinha se levantado.

Ele inchou feito um baiacu. Mas ele não teve a reação que eu esperava. Tipo ele sair correndo atras de mim ou grita feito um louco.

Ele simplismente desinchou e voltou a cor normal, por que ele tinha ficado vermelho feito um tomate.

Guardei rapidamente a pedra e corri para as escadas.


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo Três

_Droga o Justin vai me comer viva, mas que vacilo o meu. _Pensei

- Alex. – Justin interrompeu os meus pensamentos.

Virei e aflorando o meu dote de atriz falei na maior cara de pau.

- Sim?

- Não venha dar uma de atriz para mim Alex. Eu vi a pedra e quero-a de volta. – ele falou de uma maneira que nunca esperaria do Justin. Ele sempre foi tão ignorante a respeito das coisas dele. E agora ele estava me pedido com educação.

Suguei o ar. O mundo esta de cabeça para baixo.

Dei um risinho malicioso. Fechei os meus olhos e pensei: _Sou filha única, de pais ricos._

Abri meus olhos e tudo estava do mesmo jeito. E Justin me olhava com um ar de interrogação estampado em sua cara.

Fiz biquinho pela frustração do meu sonho.

- O que foi? Posso não me iludir!

- É serio Alex. Essa é essa pedra é muito valiosa para mim. – ele estendeu o braço em minha direção. – Me entregue, por favor! –

Suspirei e hesitei em lhe entregar a pedra que estava no bolso.

Ele pegou e foi logo partindo para seu quarto, mas como sou uma adolescente curiosa...

- Porque essa pedra é tão valiosa para você? – perguntei com a mão no queixo e os olhos semi serrados para ele.

Ele hesitou.

- Alguém esta vindo? – perguntou Justin.

- Não. – respondi.

- Entre. – ele abriu um pouco mais a porta para que eu passasse.

- Quantas vezes eu vou ter que te dizer para não entrar em meu quarto? – perguntou Justin.

- Quantas vezes você perdeu algo? – lhe perguntei.

- Sei lá. Acho que desde que você aprendeu a abrir porta – respondeu irônico.

- Não teve graça.

- Isso não vem ao caso.

- Sim, mas...

- Ata. Saquei. O lance com a pedra.

Revirei os olhos.

- Essa pedra, se chama ametista. É o símbolo do "terceiro olho" dos místicos. Segundo a lenda, foi criada quando o deus grego do vinho, Dionísio, ficou irado com os homens e jurou lançar tigres contra o primeiro ser humano que cruzasse a sua frente. Uma mulher chamada Ametista, que se dirigia ao templo da deusa grega Diana, surgiu e foi atacada pelos tigres. A deusa Diana teve piedade da mulher e transformou-a em cristal, para que ela não sentisse mais dor. Arrependido, Dionísio derramou vinho sobre o cristal, tornando-o violeta.

- Sim e... o que é que isso tem haver? – perguntei.

- O que a historia não conta é que essa mulher Ametista ela era uma feiticeira.

- Sim e o que é que tenho haver com isso? – lhe interrompi.

- Não me interrompe criatura. Me deixa terminar.

- Olha essa historia é muito chata, muito cheia de detalhes e eu não estou nem um pouco interessada em saber. Então. Tchau.

Sai rapidamente do quarto dele e fui novamente abusar a mãe na cozinha.

Sentei no sofá e voltei a lê a revista. Mamãe estava brigando com o Max, o porquê eu não sei.

- Mãe a comida já esta pronta?

- Ainda não. Se alguém me ajudasse. – disse mamãe com uma voz melancólica, e eu sabia muito bem que era a hora de mim vazar dali.

Levantei do sofá no mesmo instante que o Max se levantou da cadeira.

- Falou ae mãe.

- Me lembrei que eu tenho que tomar banho. – disse Max se aproximando da escada.

- Desde quando você toma banho? – perguntei.

- Desde agora.

Fui para a lanchonete que era muito longa e da nossa casa. Tenho ate pena da lonjura.


End file.
